The storage and/or transportation of substantially planar articles can pose a number of problems. As an example, and not by way of limitation, planar articles might include: paintings, pictures and picture frames, certificates, posters, glass panels, mirrors, plates, and flat panel electronic displays. Due to their shape, fragile nature, and value to the owner, the packaging and transportation of these articles can be an expensive and time-consuming process.
Traditionally, these types of articles are packed and moved individually. In a typical operation, it takes four pieces of cardboard and one sheet of 4′×6′ padded paper to pack one substantially planar article. These components are sometimes collectively referred to as a ‘mirror carton.’ These components typically come in different sizes, and the appropriate sized components must be purchased for each unique planar article. Not only does it take a substantial amount of time to pack each article, but the components which are used to pack the article and protect it from damage during shipping are typically discarded after one use. The labor costs for individually packing/moving each article are high along with the environmental costs of discarding all of the packing material after each move. While some re-useable containers have been developed, they typically require spacers or jigs which must be sized for the specific items to be transported.
Further, when storing these items for later use they are also typically individually wrapped and placed in storage. Careful consideration may be given to the humidity and propensity for flooding of any potential storage site. For example, when paintings or photographs are placed in a basement, it may be desirable to ensure that these items are not exposed to a high humidity environment. Also, if the basement (or other storage site) were to flood, it may be desirable to ensure that the paintings and photographs remained dry and undamaged.
During a moving process it may also be desirable to keep the planar articles dry. With a traditional moving process and the use of ‘mirror cartons’ the planar articles may be susceptible to water absorption. Thus, the packaged articles cannot not be taken outside when it's raining/snowing and should only be transported inside a covered truck during the move.
Also during a moving process it is desirable to use the space within a moving van/truck as efficiently as possible. While it is desirable to stack elements atop one another, prior methods and devices for moving delicate articles do not permit stacking as it could damage the articles.